


Hitochigae

by Violet_libra



Category: Detective Conan, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, Out law star, Voltes V, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Hitochigae

Mr. Mori start his interrogation but he couldn't pin point the real responsible   
for the crime so he ask Inspector Meguri for the evidence they found on the previous incident.

" It could be him. "

Mr.Mori told Inspector Meguri. The inspector nod in reply. And now they were sure that the bachelor was the suspect. So the next day, Mr.   
Mori and Inspector Meguri talk to the principal in private.

" What ! You mean one of the students were the prime suspect? Are you sure?"

Tsunade ask doubting.

" Yes, we have evidence."

Mr. Mori replied serious.

" If that's the case, tell me ,who is he?"

She whisper to them.

" The guy who's name was Kyohei Takano. "

Inspector Meguri answered.

" What! "

She exclaim astound.

" It can't be... he's not that bad like Yakushi. "

She said unbelieving while massaging her temple.

" Ms. Tsunade , we need to talk to his parents. "

Mr. Mori told the principal.

" This is painful to his parents but a law is a law. No minors were excuse.

Inspector added.

" Alright."

So she gave them the student's address. The two gentlemen thank her and leave the office.   
Meanwhile, Kabuto was still spying the police so when he heard the plan , he report it immediately to his boss. He call his boss and talk to him.

" Sir, tomorrow, Takano will be arrested."

" Good . You can be absent tomorrow. That's your reward. "

After that, Kabuto went to the club . Meanwhile, Hysoka did his best to kill the target.

" Fei! Where on Earth are you? We're gonna be late!"

He shouted annoyed. His gf was with her. The info about the student is so few that he was having a hard time to find   
it's house.

" Damn! He doesn't include the kid's address, where do I suppose to go?"

He thought while reading the   
paper . Minutes later, Fei hop   
into the car.

"Babe ! What's the out fit? You   
look like a prostitute."

He commented. The lady smile.

" We still need some info so I'm here to help you."

She answered.

" Ah...the so called alluring strategy. I get it. "

He smile and start driving.


End file.
